vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Choclodocus
The Choclodocus is a dinosaur Piñata and is one of two rare and elusive Piñata species, the other being the Dragonache. Like the Dragonache, its color and appearance varies depending on how a player creates it, though the variations are more limited than the Dragonache. It cannot be found in the wild and must be obtained by combining amber with three colored rib parts in the Garden Store. If you manage to raise this beast, you'll have proven yourself to be a truly elite Piñata gardener. Trouble in Paradise - Standard requirements *To obtain the Choclodocus, you need to obtain three colored bones. Blue and green bones can be unearthed from the mine; red bones can be purchased from Costolot's Store after reaching level 45. You also need an Amber. This is retrieved from the Wishing Well the first time you throw 9,999 Chocolate Coins down the well. *Next, you must tinker three colored bones. The bones that you choose to use affect the appearance of the Chocodoculus that will be hatched. The first bone you tinker turns into a skull, which will determine the type of head that your Choclodocus will have. ** Red bone - Triceratops ** Blue bone - Brontosaurus ** Green bone - Stegosaurus *The second bone you tinker turns into ribs, which will determine the type of tail: ** Red bone - Flat, seven-spiked tail ** Blue bone - Pointed tail, with four long spikes ** Green bone - Tail fan *The third bone you tinker turns into a spine, which will determine the color: ** Red bone - Purple ** Blue bone - Blue ** Green bone - Green *The tinkered items must then be inserted into a Garden Store. Eventually, the Choclodocus egg will be produced. However the egg will not hatch on its own. Hatching the Egg * Place the Jurassic Hair Accessory on a Cluckles. * Send the accessorized Cluckles over to the Choclodocus Egg to hatch it. Feeding the Baby The baby Choclodocus is a hungry little sucker! Feed it the following items to grow it to maturity: * Milk * Bone * Geckie * Cocoadile * Jameleon Choclodocus Cans and Cannots By virtue of its special status, there are some restrictions and advantages that apply to Choclodocus: * You cannot dismiss Choclodocus. * The Choclodocus Egg cannot be broken. * Choclodocus cannot be sold to Costolot. * Choclodocus cannot become sick, nor can it be broken. * Choclodocus does not romance or have a house. * Choclodocus can be shipped off to a party. * Choclodocus cannot be sent to your friends or traded with them. * Choclodocus cannot wear accessories. * Choclodocus can be directed to other Piñatas to instantly fill their Candiosity meter. * Choclodocus like to eat piles of dirt from Mines. * You can only earn one Amber Gem from the Wishing Well for each profile save, which is an item required to make the Choclodocus. However, using Piñata Vision to scan an unsupported Amber Gem card allows you to get multiple Choclodocus piñatas, even in the same garden. Category:Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species